The invention relates to a release article comprising a substrate and a release material that can be used alone or as part of an adhesive article.
Release materials are particularly useful as a casting surface for adhesives and foams as well as for coatings for paper and polymer liners for adhesive articles. One type of commercially used release materials contains silicone polymers. Silicone materials, however, have certain deficiencies. The silicone material may migrate into the adhesive resulting in a reduction in adhesive effectiveness and/or may contaminate the finished product in which the adhesive is used. This contamination can interfere with the application of coatings such as paint or cause defects upon storage or use of the final product.
There are other known release materials which do not contain silicone. Examples include release materials disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,485; 4,425,176; 5,178,924; and 5,167,995.
The industry continues to seek release materials with superior peel values, i.e., low release force (i.e., low adhesion), with no adhesive transfer to the release surface and no release material transfer to the adhesive. Accordingly, an adhesive article using a release material should have consistent adhesive properties after the release material is removed. The adhesive article should also exhibit non-shocky (i.e., smooth and quiet) release upon separation of the adhesive article from the release article.
The present invention relates to a release article comprising a substrate having a release material thereon. The release material comprises a polymer comprising an olefin and an alkyl (meth)acrylate, i.e., an alkyl acrylate or an alkyl methacrylate. The term xe2x80x9calkyl (meth)acrylatexe2x80x9d will be used throughout to designate either an alkyl acrylate or an alkyl methacrylate. For the purpose of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d in reference to a polymer comprising an olefin and an alkyl (meth)acrylate refers to copolymers or terpolymers of an olefin and an alkyl (meth)acrylate; derivatives of any of these copolymers or terpolymers; or combinations of any of these copolymers, terpolymers, or derivatives thereof. The polymer has (a) an alkyl (meth)acrylate content of about 20 to about 50 weight % based on a total weight of the release material and the alkyl (meth)acrylate has an alkyl group with a carbon number from 2 to 30 or (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate content of about 25 to about 50 weight % based on the total weight of the release material and the alkyl (meth)acrylate has an alkyl group with a carbon number from 1 to 30.
An alternative release article of the present invention comprises a substrate having opposing first and second major surfaces, wherein the first major surface has a first release material thereon and the second major surface has a second release material thereon. The first release material comprises a polymer comprising an olefin and an alkyl (meth)acrylate. The polymer has (a) an alkyl (meth)acrylate content of about 20 to about 50 weight % based on a total weight of the release material and the alkyl (meth)acrylate has an alkyl group with a carbon number from 2 to 30 or (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate content of about 25 to about 50 weight % based on the total weight of the release material and the alkyl (meth)acrylate has an alkyl group with a carbon number from 1 to 30.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to an adhesive article. The adhesive article comprises an adhesive composition having a release material thereon. The release material comprises a polymer comprising an olefin and an alkyl (meth)acrylate. The polymer has (a) an alkyl (meth)acrylate content of about 20 to about 50 weight % based on a total weight of the release material and the alkyl (meth)acrylate has an alkyl group with a carbon number from 2 to 30 or (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate content of about 25 to about 50 weight % based on the total weight of the release material and the alkyl (meth)acrylate has an alkyl group with a carbon number from 1 to 30.
The present invention also relates to an adhesive article comprising a substrate having an adhesive composition thereon. The adhesive composition has a release material thereon. The release material comprises a polymer comprising an olefin and an alkyl (meth)acrylate. The polymer has (a) an alkyl (meth)acrylate content of about 20 to about 50 weight % based on a total weight of the release material and the alkyl (meth)acrylate has an alkyl group with a carbon number from 2 to 30 or (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate content of about 25 to about 50 weight % based on the total weight of the release material and the alkyl (meth)acrylate has an alkyl group with a carbon number from 1 to 30.
The present invention may also comprise an adhesive article comprising a substrate having an adhesive composition on one major surface and a release material on an opposing major surface. The release material comprises a polymer comprising an olefin and an alkyl (meth)acrylate. The polymer has (a) an alkyl (meth)acrylate content of about 20 to about 50 weight % based on a total weight of the release material and the alkyl (meth)acrylate has an alkyl group with a carbon number from 2 to 30 or (b) an alkyl (meth)acrylate content of about 25 to about 50 weight % based on the total weight of the release material and the alkyl (meth)acrylate has an alkyl group with a carbon number from 1 to 30.